Devils Bog
by sting12
Summary: From the old TV Series. What if not only had Tonto gotten the fever, but The Lone Ranger finds he gets it later as well. Now Tonto must get take care of his friend.
Leaving the sheriff's office, the Lone Ranger headed back to camp where he knew Tonto was waiting. Knowing usually Tonto would be with him, he knew Tonto still had been weak from the fever he had received the other day. Starting to feel feverish himself, the Lone Ranger began wondering if he had been bitten as well. Sensing his master was in distress, Silver stopped to see if his master needed to get off.

"I'm alright boy." The Lone Ranger smiled patting Silver's neck.

Silver understanding began to continue the way back to the camp. After a while the Lone Ranger wiped at his eyes, his vision becoming blurry. Traveling a little ways, he began feeling his body swaying on the saddle. Grabbing tighter on the reins, he tried to keep himself steady but found he couldn't focus. Leaning against Silver's neck, the Lone Ranger released the reins unable to go any farther.

"Find Tonto Silver." The Lone Ranger spoke knowing Silver would know what to do.

Realizing his master needed help, Silver took off in a steady walk making sure his master stayed on. Getting back to camp, Silver stopped in front of Tonto. Noticing his friend was slumped against the saddle, Tonto moved over helping him off realizing the heat coming off of him. Laying him down, Tonto pulled off the saddle from Silver using it to prop up his friend.

The Lone Ranger slowly came to starting to sit up but felt a hand on his shoulder, "Easy Kemosabe, you have a high fever."

The ranger groaned feeling the effects that the fever had on him. Sliding back against the saddle, the ranger felt his whole body protesting the movement. Reaching for the canteen, Tonto poured some of the water onto a rag. Placing it on the ranger's forehead, the ranger flinched trying to move away. Soothing his friend as best as he could, Tonto knew he had to make some of the medicine that the doctor had given him when he had the fever. Searching through the supplies in the saddlebags, Tonto found there was no medicine left from his fever. Noticing the Lone Ranger seemed to be resting at the moment, Tonto stood up going over to Silver.

Looking into the eyes of Silver, Tonto looked back to the Lone Ranger, "Silver, you watch over him. Keep Kemosabe safe while I go get medicine for him."

Silver shook his head knowing what Tonto spoke of. Moving over to his master, Silver stood watch as Tonto hoped onto Scout riding off as fast as he could. Silver stayed at his master's side sensing something wasn't right. The Lone Ranger began tossing in his sleep, the fever getting higher by the minute.

Slowly opening his eyes, the Lone Ranger struggled to get up not spotting Tonto, "Tonto..."

Silver noticing his master was a wake tried to comfort him, but the Lone Ranger moved away struggling to his feet. Getting up, the Lone Ranger swayed but managed to stay up as he began moving around.

"Tonto...Tonto!" The Lone Ranger moved around trying to figure out why Tonto wasn't around.

Walking beside his master, Silver made sure not to leave and stay beside him in case the Lone Ranger collapsed. After a few moments, it seemed that the Lone Ranger couldn't stand any longer as his legs betrayed him. Sensing it, Silver laid down beside him so that his master wouldn't land on the hard ground. Having used up his strength, the Lone Ranger stayed down laying against Silver. Tonto returing in an hour, became worried when he spotted Kemosabe up against Silver instead of the saddle. Getting off Scout, Tonto moved over to his friend touching his forehead, realizing the fever was much higher than when he had left.

Grabbing the medicine, Tonto began preparing it as the doctor had instructed. The Lone Ranger slowly awoke struggling to sit up, "To...nto..."

Hearing his name, Tonto moved over to Kemosabe, "I'm here Kemosabe, you lay there. I got medicine that will help you."

"I'm...hot...too hot..." He muttered pulling at his clothes.

Getting the medicine done, Tonto held the cup up against the rangers lips, "Drink Kemosabe, it will make you better."

The Lone Ranger drank the medicine down before laying back down against Silver who didn't seem to mind. Unfolding a blanket, Tonto pulled it over his friend hoping that by morning the fever will have left his friend. Noticing the Lone Ranger resting a little easier, Tonto rolled out his bedroll but knew he wasn't going to get any rest that night.

 _It had been days since Tonto and he had started chasing down the bad guys. Finally they had the guys trapped in a cabin and were beginning to close in on them. Getting down close to the ground, the Lone Ranger began going around to the other side knowing Tonto would get the front. Suddenly he heard a shot and a cry knowing it had come from Tonto. Rushing around the other side, the Lone Ranger watched in horror as Tonto collapsed on the ground, his chest bleeding from a gunshot wound. Crawling over to him, the Lone Ranger turned him over his side._

 _"Kem…osabe…must go." Tonto coughed._

 _"No I have to get you help." The Lone Ranger spoke._

 _Suddenly the men came out of the cabin pulling the ranger to his feet before he could protest. Struggling against them, the Lone Ranger watched in horror and hatred as the other man went over to Tonto pulling out his gun. Hearing it click, the Lone Ranger struggled even harder getting free only long enough for the men to kick him to the ground. Looking up, the Lone Ranger found he couldn't move but only watch as the man pulled the trigger shooting Tonto in the head._

 _Getting to his feet, the Lone Ranger screamed, "Tonto!"_

"Noooo….Tonto!" The Lone Ranger awoke screaming.

Tonto only half a sleep awoke rushing to his friend's side, "Kemosabe, it's alright. I'm right here."

"They…killed you...couldn't stop them…" The Lone Ranger spoke trying to get his breathing under control.

"No I'm right here. There are no bad guys. You have a fever and need rest." Tonto assured his friend.

The Lone Ranger laid back realizing Silver was there instead of his saddle. Noticing his confused look, Tonto smiled, "Silver hasn't moved, he's been watching over you. Now rest Kemosabe."

Nodding, the Lone Ranger smiled patting Silver before he drifted back off to sleep. Covering him back up, Tonto reached out touching his forehead glad to know that the fever had lessened since he had given him the medicine. Getting up and stretching Tonto walked around the camp making sure to check on Scout before he grabbed some more sticks to throw on the fire. As the hours passed by, the Lone Ranger cried out a few more times, but calmed down when Tonto spoke to him.

When the sun began to rise over the horizon, the Ranger began to stir. Slowly opening his eyes, the ranger reached up touching his face realizing his mask was gone. Looking around, he relaxed when he spotted the mask. Reaching down to grab it, he placed it back on his face feeling naked without it. Looking around, the ranger smiled spotting Tonto cooking breakfast.

"How…long?" The Ranger asked wincing at how his voice was.

"Since yesterday, you've had high fever, but it broke this morning." Tonto smiled moving over helping the ranger drink from the canteen.

The Ranger nodded, sitting up but stopped when he felt the world spinning underneath him. Tonto placed a hand on the rangers back supporting him as Silver stood up to stretch his legs. Making sure his friend could sit up on his own, Tonto went and grabbed his saddle moving it closer.

"Rest Kemosabe, you're still weak." Tonto smiled moving back over to the food he was cooking.

The ranger nodded laying back down against the saddle. Silver came over nudging his head against the ranger's shoulder. The ranger smiled looking up at Silver, "I'm alright now boy, thanks for staying with me."

Silver nodded his head before going off to join Scout. The ranger smiled, "What are you cooking?"

Tonto smiled, "Broth will help get strength back quicker."

The ranger nodded, "Good, I never did like lying around."

"Do not worry Kemosabe, you be chasing bad guys again very soon." Tonto chuckled.

The End!


End file.
